


Confession

by gorgeousdora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junma is a dork, Love Confessions, M/M, and Sehun is difficult as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousdora/pseuds/gorgeousdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Junmyeon's been meaning to say for years, but Sehun won't shut up or get off his phone long enough for him to finally say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads in two days? I'm on a roll :)

Junmyeon shivers as a particularly icy blast gusts by his vantage point at the top of the bridge. He pops the collar of his grey, woollen coat and hunches his shoulders to try and defy the freezing wind. When the breeze settles down again, he lets out a sigh and leans his forearms against the wooden railing of the bridge, holding the red rose tight in his hands in case another strong gust decides to try and take it away.

He rotates the flower a few times and tries to qualm the anxious knots in his stomach, but to little avail. To try and distract himself, he looks out at the river flowing downstream beneath him, at the sparse foliage of the trees that line the banks being buffeted in the chilly puffs of air, and at the few tiny snowflakes that have started to float down almost magically from the steadily darkening sky as dusk fades into evening. Junmyeon thinks it’s romantic, but Sehun would probably just complain about the freezing wind whipping his cheeks.

_Sehun._

The thought quickly rekindles Junmyeon’s uneasiness and he starts to second guess asking Sehun to meet him at this particular location, exposed to the elements during this particularly cold winter’s day, but it’s too late to back out now. He checks his watch and notices that it’s five minutes past the time he’d set for them to meet, which does nothing to ease the feeling that his stomach is trying to eat itself. He starts to go over the words he had spent hours arranging meticulously to say to Sehun, the words he had ensured he had memorised perfectly so he wouldn’t stumble over them or end up sticking his foot in his mouth.

“Sehunnie,” he mutters to himself, starting to pace up and down a small section of the bridge, “we’ve known each other for a long time now, and there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for almost _as long_ as we’ve known each other, but haven’t had the courage to confess. I-”

As Junmyeon turns around to continue his pacing, he spies Sehun walking up the path through the park towards the bridge, headphones in and gaze fixed on his phone, thumbs darting across the screen as he types away at a rapid rate. He tries to calm his racing heart by evening his breaths and focusing on Sehun’s details. His perfect, copper hair, the blue and white squares of the gingham checked shirt that’s peeking out from beneath his zipped up jacket, the black jeans that cling to his legs and leave little to the imagination.

If Junmyeon thought that he was nervous before, that was nothing compared to the way his throat suddenly goes dry and his stomach starts doing more flips than a diver in the Olympics when he notices the thick, black scarf that Sehun has looped around his neck is _his_.

_When had he taken that? Did I leave it at his place? Why is he wearing it? Does he realise it’s mine? Is he wearing it because it reminds him of me? Oh my god Junmyeon, don’t be ridiculous…_

He frowns down at his shaking hands and, noticing that he’s still holding the rose out in front of himself, quickly hides the flower behind his back. He snaps his head up, afraid that Sehun might have looked up and noticed it, but he needn’t have worried because Sehun hasn’t diverted his attention from his phone for a second as his steps bring him ever closer to Junmyeon.

_Has he seen me? Should I call out to him?_

Although he’s only twenty four, which only makes him three years older than Sehun, Junmyeon has never understood how people can walk around with their eyes glued to their phones and still manage to take in their surroundings. Maybe his peripheral vision is broken or something, but the few times he’d tried it himself, he’d ended up bumping into at least five people and somehow tangling himself in the leashes of two dogs out for a walk. Junmyeon’s lips turn down slightly at the memory of falling unceremoniously onto his butt whilst apologising profusely to the dogs’ owner, a crotchety old lady who had looked down at him as she yelled insults in rapid fire and not made any effort in the slightest to help free him from the tangle of leashes or her two yapping dogs.

He shakes the memory away and goes to call out to Sehun, who is now only three metres away, but just as he opens his mouth, Sehun pulls his headphones out and says,

“Hey, hyung.”

Junmyeon hears the last few beats of some chilled, electronic track before Sehun pauses the song and tugs the chord out of his phone, shoving the headphones into a pocket on his fitted leather jacket.

“Are you… are you wearing my scarf?” Junmyeon asks, confession temporarily forgotten.

“Huh?” Sehun doesn’t even look up from his phone.

“You’re wearing my scarf.”

“Oh, yeah.” He shrugs the statement off nonchalantly, “You left it at my place a while ago and I liked it so I didn’t give it back.”

Junmyeon doesn’t reply. He wants to ask more questions about the scarf, but didn’t he have something else he wanted to say…

“Can we get out of here? It’s freezing and the snow’s only going to get heavier and I don’t want to be trudging through snow in these shoes because I only got them yesterday and they cost too much to be ruined a day after I bought them.” Sehun says, still messing around on that damn phone of his.

Junmyeon struggles to remember the speech he’d prepared… there was something about knowing each other for a long time, right? But was that how he started it off? Or was there something before that…

“Hyung?” Sehun finally looks up, an amused expression on his face, “Earth to Junmyeon?”

“What?” Junmyeon replies vacantly, suddenly wishing Sehun was still looking at his phone because he’s finding it twice as hard to gather his thoughts when Sehun is looking right at him, like, directly into his eyes. They’ve looked at each other hundreds, thousands of times before, but now that he has something he _really needs to say,_ something _really, really important,_ all of his words are caught in his throat and it’s suddenly so difficult to just spit out these _stupid, goddamn feelings_ that are making him feel like he’s going to throw up.

Junmyeon clears his throat, hoping if he just starts talking the words will come as he needs them, but Sehun has already looked back down at this phone and is talking again.

“I said I want to get out of the cold. Chanyeol hyung lives, like, two blocks from here and he said he’s ordering Chinese for dinner so I think we should head over and steal some because not only am I freezing my ass off out here, but I am also very hungry. I came straight from that internship thing that I’m doing and I hope you appreciate the fact that I didn’t even stop for food along the way despite nearly collapsing on the bus from starvation.”

“Sehunnie-“

“Actually, I’m probably not even going to be able to make it to Chanyeol’s if I don’t eat soon, so I think you should buy me something on the way. Preferably something warm. Preferably with meat in it. Preferably-“

“I love you!” Junmyeon blurts out, and that cuts Sehun off immediately, fingers still hovering over the screen of his phone as he stares, eyes wide in surprise. Junmyeon blushes and briefly considers taking back his words, but he can’t backtrack now, not when he’s finally getting this off his chest, “I mean, I think I love you… I know that I like you… A lot… I have for a while, actually. I just wanted to, uh, to tell you… that…”

For a few moments, Sehun just looks at Junmyeon, mouth slightly agape, then he locks his phone and promptly shoves it into the front pocket of his jeans and beams.

“I like you too, hyung.” The way he says it, so casually, like it’s just a passing remark, throws Junmyeon off a bit.

“No… No, Sehun, I mean I _really_ like you. Like… _like like_ you.”

“I knew what you meant. I mean it too. Honestly, I never thought you’d admit to it.”

Junmyeon considers for a moment that Sehun might be pulling his leg, that he’s just stringing him along and in a couple of seconds he’ll bring him crashing back down to reality, but the smile that stretches across Sehun’s face seems so genuine that he can’t help but hope a little.

“You… you really like me?” he asks in disbelief.

“Yep.”

“And you knew that I liked you too?”

“Sure I knew. You think I haven’t noticed the sappy, pining looks you’ve been throwing my way these past couple of years?” Junmyeon feels another hot flush spread across his cheeks, but Sehun either doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore it as he continues, “Literally everyone knows, by the way. It was kind of hard to miss, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh my god.” Junmyeon’s shock abruptly turns into mortification, and he promptly buries his face in his hands.

“Yeah, it _was_ kind of embarrassing.” Unsurprisingly, he fails to hear any pity in Sehun’s voice. Then a thought suddenly occurs to Junmyeon,

“If you know, then why didn’t you say anything!?” Sehun scoffs like that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard.

“I wasn’t going to make the first move!” He almost sounds insulted. He raises an eyebrow and throws the question right back at Junmyeon, “Why didn’t _you_ say anything, hyung? You’ve been awfully quiet on this topic up until now. Even after all the hints I’ve been getting Chanyeol hyung to drop for me.”

Chanyeol’s teasing smirk pops into Junmyeon’s head, along with past remarks such as, _I think you should ask out Sehunnie, hyung_ and _Sehunnie totally likes you, Junma_ and _just grow a pair and say something!_

“I thought he just got a kick out of tormenting me.” Junmyeon mutters, annoyed at his blindness that he’s beginning to think may have been driven by fear of rejection, rather than any actual evidence that his feelings weren’t reciprocated.

“Oh well, better late than never, right?” Sehun’s reply gives Junmyeon the confidence to bring his gaze back up to meet the younger’s, and at the beautiful, genuinely happy smile on Sehun’s face, he feels for the first time a sort of comfortable warmth heating him from the inside out. Sort of like liquid gold spreading outwards from his chest, coursing through his bloodstream into his limbs and right down to his fingertips and toes.

“Right.” Junmyeon replies, answering with a genuinely happy smile of his own. Sehun gestures to the hand behind his back.

“Can I have that rose now?”

“What? Oh,” Junmyeon sighs as he sheepishly hands the rose over, “you saw that, huh?”

“Yeah, but that’s okay. I like it anyway.” Sehun takes Junmyeon’s hand in his and pulls him back down the bridge and along the gravel path.

“So… are we still going to Chanyeol’s?” Junmyeon asks as they walk through the park towards the exit, still a little bewildered at how this whole confession thing has played out.

“Nah,” Sehun grins down at him, “I think you should take me out for dinner somewhere. Consider it our first date.”

Junmyeon bites down on his lip to try and contain the grin that he thinks may very well rip his cheeks apart.

“Sure. I know a place just down the road from the park. How does pizza sound for a first date?”

Sehun nods happily.

“Pizza sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun's outfit was inspired by [this picture here](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-4hFErU72q8Q/U80opPKQV7I/AAAAAAAAktI/iBPEyuEwAg8/s1600/EXO-K\(Sehun\),+B00.jpg) if you're curious. He just looks so good there, urgh.
> 
> And here's my [tumblr](http://gorgeousdora.tumblr.com/) if you're feeling like taking a scroll. Get it? Like taking a stroll? But a scroll? I'm terrible, I'll stop here...


End file.
